Réalité Alternée
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Non, William. Il n'y a pas de Sherlock, il n'y a pas de Baker Street. Vous êtes interné dans l'institut psychiatrique du Nightingale Hospital. Vous êtes ici depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, vous vous souvenez ?" Sauf que Sherlock ne se souvient pas. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel. [Challenge "Univers Alternatif" du Collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (vous pouvez me payer en tablettes de chocolat noir si vous voulez).

Adaptation de _À la dérive_ ( _Normal Again_ en VO), l'épisode 17 de la saison 6 de « Buffy contre les vampires », écrit par Diego Gutierrez.

 **Note :** « **Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage.** Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du** **Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant ! ».

 **Genre :** UA (Univers Alternatif) ou Post saison 3, à vous de voir :p Angst le retouuuuur \o/ John OOC.

Edit: J'ai oublié de préciser que je tente ici la narration au présent pour la deuxième fois seulement, j'espère bien m'en sortir ! Et sinon, grande première : aucune incises dans mes dialogues !

 **Rating :** T pour thèmes abordés.

 **Pairing:** Amitié Sherlock/John. Évocation de John/Mary. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Elle est la seule, elle est l'unique, elle s'appelle **… Amelia theFujoshi** *parodie débile du générique français de Buffy contre les vampires... Mais qui n'en reste pas moins totalement exact*

* * *

 **Réalité Alternée**

XxX

Acculé dans l'angle d'un mur, Sherlock se débat de toutes ses forces contre ses agresseurs. Ils sont deux, deux hommes, qui le maintiennent fermement contre les cloisons d'un beige insipide. Il hurle quand une aiguille cherche le chemin jusqu'à ses veines et tente désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte brutale. Mais ses coups de pieds incohérents ne rencontrent que du vide et une poigne de fer bloque ses avant-bras. La lutte est inégale. Et perdue d'avance.

« Il va se faire mal. Tiens-le bien, j'y suis presque ! »

L'aiguille s'enfonce impitoyablement dans sa peau, viole sa chair et crache son liquide brûlant. Sherlock perd pied, ses membres le trahissent et il s'affale un peu plus encore contre sa prison de Placoplatre, tandis que les mains puissantes raffermissent leur prise sur son corps affaibli par le venin qui empoisonne son système sanguin.

« Il faut qu'on l'attache. »

Il devine plus qu'il ne sent qu'on le soulève avec délicatesse, en totale contradiction avec la précédente démonstration de force. Sans plus opposer de résistance, il se laisse porter comme un poids mort, à demi conscient. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression de flotter dans les airs, puis, son corps qui ne lui appartient plus, rencontre la fermeté d'un matelas.

Allongé sur le dos, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une blouse et d'un pantalon de coton rêches et tout aussi beiges et ternes que les murs de sa chambre, Sherlock est doucement manipulé par les deux hommes en tunique bleue aux liserés blancs.

Il a tout juste le temps de ressentir la morsure des sangles de cuir à ses poignets et à ses chevilles avant de sombrer lourdement dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

 _Bourdonnements incessants. Des voix, plusieurs. Hommes, femmes. Que disent-ils ? Comprend pas. Charabia._

 _Où est-il ? Obscurité. Ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne peut pas bouger. Peut-il seulement respirer ?_

 _Des voix, encore. Inconnues. Pas la bonne. On le touche. Il n'aime pas ça._

 _Froid. Il a froid._

 _Une voix familière. Elle crie. Colère._

 _« Bordel mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? Je croyais que c'était clair! N'enquête. Pas. Sans. Moi, putain ! Je te l'ai dit pourtant : tout ça, tout ce qui se passe, ça ne change rien. Tu-tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart. Tu aurais dû m'appeler espèce de sale con égocentrique ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de se faire tirer dessus ? C'est une nouvelle mode ? Parce que j'ai pas reçu le mémo ! Je te préviens Sherlock… Je te préviens que si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te tue de mes propres mains. Et crois-moi, si les autres se sont démerdés comme des pieds, tu peux être sûr que moi, je te louperai pas! Je plaisante pas Sherlock, pas cette fois, alors nom de Dieu, ouvre les yeux ! »_

 _Incompréhension. Pourquoi John est-il en colère ?_

 _Tellement froid…_

.

* * *

.

Accroupi par terre dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sherlock a la tête enfouie dans ses genoux osseux, eux-mêmes solidement entourés par un de ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. De sa main libre, il malmène ses cheveux et arrache des boucles brunes aux pointes ternies tout en gémissant à demi-mot.

« Non… Ne. Pas en colère. Arrête. »

Il sursaute quand une voix qui n'est pas la bonne voix s'adresse à lui.

« William ? »

Il ne s'appelle pas William. Pas vraiment. Pourtant, sa main se fige et il relève légèrement la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard noisette qui lui fait face. Une femme s'est mise à sa hauteur et lui parle. Précautionneusement.

« William. William, Vous m'entendez ? »

Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle est blonde, porte beaucoup de fond de teint, présente une ride du lion prononcée et de profonds sillons nasogéniens, son rouge à lèvres est trop rouge pour ses lèvres fines et… et c'est tout.

Il fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Mais…. Que ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa propre voix n'est que chuchotements et murmures angoissés. Il ne la reconnaît pas.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes, William ?

— Sherlock. Je… Baker Street? »

Sa respiration s'accélère, il se sent mal, sa tête lui tourne, sa vision se brouille. La femme lui adresse un petit sourire désolé. Il croise ses bras contre sa poitrine, dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger de ce que la femme-au-sourire-désolé va lui dire.

« Non, non William. Ça, c'est dans votre imagination. Il n'y a pas de Sherlock, il n'y a pas de Baker Street. Vous êtes interné dans l'institut psychiatrique du Nightingale Hospital. Vous êtes malade. Vous êtes ici depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, vous vous souvenez ? »

Chaque mot de son discours est une pique brûlante. Il recule et se presse contre le mur, voulant presque s'y fondre, jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates le fassent souffrir. Ses yeux fous parcourent la chambre. Murs beiges, sol gris, lit écru avec ceinture ventrale et sangles de maintien pour pieds et mains. Environnement neutre et aseptisé.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ramène son regard terrifié vers la femme en blouse bleue qui le considère calmement, une pointe de pitié mais aussi d'espoir brillant au fond de ses iris ambrés. Sur la blouse, un badge : Dr Sally Anderson, Psychiatre.

.

* * *

.

 _Dans le froid, une pointe de chaleur._

 _John. C'est John qui enserre sa main avec force. Il ne peut pas le voir mais il sait que c'est lui._

 _Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est ainsi, allongé dans le froid. Mais tant que John lui tient la main, au final, cela n'a que peu d'importance._

 _« Sherlock… Sherlock s'il te plaît._ _Je ne suis plus fâché. Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne toujours, tu le sais. Alors reviens. »_

 _Sherlock sent la chaleur de John remonter le long de son bras, traverser son épaule et se répandre dans sa poitrine. Encore quelques instants et il en est sûr, lorsqu'elle atteindra son cœur, il pourra à nouveau bouger. Et ouvrir les yeux. Et regarder John. Et lui parler. Lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il est là._

 _Juste encore un peu._

 _« Fais pas le con Sherlock. Tu dois te réveiller. Mary devrait déjà avoir accouché tu sais ? Oh, elle va bien, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi, on s'inquiète tous pour toi. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Pour la naissance. Avec nous. Tu seras le parrain. Je ne voulais pas te le dire maintenant. Ni comme ça. Mais tu seras le parrain. Et non, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu entends ? Tu vas être le parrain de ma fille. Alors tu vas te réveiller, bouger ton cul de détective consultant de ce lit d'hôpital où il n'a rien à y faire et serrer ta filleule dans tes bras. T'as intérêt à te grouiller, la petite ne va pas rester au chaud indéfiniment. Ma fille t'attend Sherlock… »_

 _La voix de John se brise et, en écho, quelque chose se brise également en lui. Il avait oublié. Oublié Mary, le mariage, le bébé. Oublié qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, juste John et lui, seuls, contre le reste du monde. Plus Jamais._

 _Il est glacé jusqu'aux os._

.

* * *

.

Sherlock s'agite et peine à trouver son souffle. La psychiatre pose une main compatissante sur son épaule mais il s'en dégage d'une secousse. Il se tapit dans l'angle de la pièce nue où il est toujours à même le sol et se tape la tête contre le mur, de plus en plus fort, pantelant.

« Non. Non. Non, non, non non non !

— Tout va bien William. William, tout va bien. Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas réel. Votre peine, votre souffrance. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Vous êtes ici, avec nous, vous allez bien. Et vous avez de la visite, William. Regardez, regardez qui est là.»

Suspicieux, Sherlock toise la psychiatre qui elle-même fixe quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Lentement, très lentement, il tourne également la tête dans la direction indiquée. Et son souffle se coupe.

Devant lui, il y a son père, sa mère, et, à leurs pieds, un magnifique setter irlandais d'un roux flamboyant. L'animal n'est plus aussi svelte que dans ses souvenirs, il s'est un peu élargi et son museau est à présent piqueté de petits poils gris. Mais c'est bien lui. Il reconnaîtrait son chien entre mille.

« Redbeard ? »

Le vieux setter lâche un gémissement aigu et essaye de le rejoindre, tirant sur le collier qui le retient. Il piétine sur place, sa queue fouettant l'air et lève le museau vers sa maîtresse, geignant pour qu'il la libère.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sherlock tend une main hésitante vers le chien d'arrêt qui tire plus fort encore sur le cercle de cuir. Sa mère s'agenouille, retenant toujours Redbeard contre elle, et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Will ? Oh Will, mon cœur, tu es vraiment là ?

— M-Maman ? Papa ? C-Comment … ? »

Sherlock ne peut finir sa phrase. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. Danger, lui hurle sa conscience. Danger !

Le timbre de la psychiatre change radicalement alors elle s'adresse à ses parents : de douceâtre et mielleuse, elle passe d'assurée et professionnelle.

« Il est dans une phase de lucidité. Vous pouvez faire approcher le chien, continuez de lui parler, il pourra se raccrocher au son de votre voix et au contact avec l'animal. »

Autour de lui, tout est au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Sans vraiment la voir, il observe sa mère relâcher la bride de Redbeard qui s'élance immédiatement à ses côtés et fourre sa truffe humide dans son cou. D'abord tétanisé, il s'agrippe ensuite farouchement à la fourrure soyeuse de son chien et cache son visage dans les boucles rousses.

« Mon garçon, tu nous as vraiment manqué.

— Chéri, tu m'entends ? »

Tout est trop étrange. Sherlock resserre son étreinte autour de son fidèle compagnon, ses lèvres se mettent à trembler et une plainte sourde s'en échappe. Soudain, il repousse Redbeard, ferme les yeux et se prend la tête entre les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, le visage résolument tourné vers le mur.

« William, reste avec nous ! »

Les lamentations du chien se joignent à l'intonation désespérée de sa mère et subitement, tout est trop dur à supporter.

Sa tête va exploser…

.

* * *

.

 _« Je sais même pas si tu m'entends Sherlock. Bon sang ! Je suis médecin et je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas de ce fichu coma ? Tes constantes sont bonnes, l'opération a été un succès, tu aurais dû te réveiller depuis des lustres… Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? À quoi rêves-tu ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de te réveiller ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Arrête de jouer au plus malin, tu n'as rien à prouver, tu ES le plus malin. Tu l'as toujours été, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Alors arrête ça. Arrête et reviens… »_

 _Sherlock écoute mais ne peut pas répondre. Ne veut pas répondre. Ne sait pas répondre._

 _Il entend John retomber lourdement sur une chaise. Un raclement. Il la déplace. Sa respiration est plus audible qu'auparavant. Il s'est assis à la tête du lit, très proche. Et la chaleur revient._

 _John soulève sa main, la porte à son visage et la presse contre sa joue rugueuse à la barbe naissante._

 _Une joue humide de larmes._

 _« Espèce de bâtard sans cœur, reviens. »_

 _Oh John…_

.

* * *

.

Quand Sherlock reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il n'est plus dans sa chambre mais dans ce qui semble être le bureau de la doctoresse. Assis, ramassé sur lui-même, ses pieds nus reposent sur l'assise d'une chaise et ses bras sont croisés contre son torse. Redbeard est couché à ses pieds, le regard triste. À sa gauche, deux autres chaises sur lesquelles siègent ses parents, inquiets. Et en face d'eux, derrière son secrétaire sur lequel s'amoncèlent revues médicales et dossiers confidentiels, la psychiatre tient un discours qui se veut rassurant.

« …possibilité de guérison complète mais nous devons procéder avec beaucoup de prudence, sinon…

— Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait redevenir la personne qu'il était avant qu'il ne tombe malade ? »

Un court silence accueille la question de sa mère. Sherlock se désintéresse alors de la réponse et son attention se porte sur le chevalet de bureau en acrylique où le nom de la psychiatre, gravé en lettres épaisses, dansent devant ses yeux comme pour le narguer. Dr Sally Anderson. Pourtant Sally et Anderson ne sont pas mariés, elle n'est pas blonde et surtout, certainement pas de type caucasien.

Il se sent complètement perdu. Que fait-il ici ? Où était-il, à l'instant ? Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

La psychiatre se lève, contourne son bureau, caresse la tête de Redbeard au passage et s'appuie contre le bois acajou. Elle ignore complètement Sherlock et fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Où. Est. Il ?

« Madame Holmes, vous devez essayer de comprendre la gravité de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Cela va faire dix ans qu'il souffre d'une forme de schizophrénie qui l'a privé de tous repères.

— Nous savons déjà quel est son état, Docteur. Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons demandé. »

Le timbre grave de son père tire Sherlock de ses réflexions. Les informations arrivent doucement à son cerveau. Il redresse la tête et scrute la psychiatre qui répond posément.

« Le délire de William comporte de nombreux niveaux. Il se prend pour un génie à la capacité d'analyse exceptionnelle, la 'science de la déduction', et qui met ce talent insolite à disposition des forces de l'ordre afin de lutter contre le crime.

— Sherlock, une sorte de … super détective?

— Détective consultant. C'est exact. Mais ce n'est qu'un niveau. Il a également créé tout un réseau très dense d'histoires dans lequel prend appui le délire primaire. Dans son monde intérieur, votre fils est la figure centrale d'un univers digne des plus grands scénarios de roman policier. Il s'est ainsi entouré de quelques personnages aux capacités spéciales dont la plupart ont un rôle clé dans son existence. »

Sherlock regarde la psychiatre et n'en tire absolument rien. Pas la moindre petite déduction. Il voit les cernes, les quelques cheveux blancs, les poils d'animaux sur son pantalon, le fil qui dépasse de son ourlet, la tache sur sa chaussure. Mais n'en déduit rien du tout.

Que se passe-t-il ?

« Et ces gens lui paraissent aussi réels que vous et moi ?

— Malheureusement. Ils le sont même davantage. Par exemple, un des personnages principal de son monde fantasmagorique est son frère, Mycroft.

— Mais William est fils unique !

— Pas dans le délire qu'il s'est construit. Pour lui, Mycroft est son grand-frère, de sept ans son aîné. Il possède un génie encore plus démesuré que le sien, est capable de maîtriser une langue étrangère en moins de deux heures et serait un membre haut placé du MI6. Il y a aussi Mrs Hudson, sa logeuse, ancienne directrice d'un cartel de drogue son colocataire, un médecin militaire réformé de l'armée, souffrant de stress post-traumatique et accro à l'adrénaline et, plus récemment, la femme de celui-ci, ex-agent infiltré pour le compte de la CIA.

— C'est… complètement fou !

— Je vous l'accorde volontiers, Madame Holmes. Ensemble, ils mènent de terribles enquêtes, aux enjeux effrayants, contre une grande variété de malfrats, psychopathes et autres criminels dangereux. À chaque fois que nous pensons avoir réussi à établir un contact avec lui, de nouveaux ennemis imaginaires surgissent de nulle part. Ou ressuscitent miraculeusement. »

À ces mots, Sherlock cherche à s'extirper de sa chaise et s'agite, les sens aux abois, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais son corps est faible et ses jambes molles.

« Ennemis. Ressuscitent… Moriarty ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça !

— Will ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa mère entame un mouvement à son encontre mais la psychiatre la devance et le repousse avec douceur dans sa chaise, l'empêchant de se lever. Elle lui parle d'un ton suave qu'elle veut apaisant.

« William. William, allons, tout va bien. Il ne peut pas vous atteindre ici. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, auprès des gens qui vous aiment. Des gens que vous aimez. »

Le cœur de Sherlock se serre. Il se souvient d'où il était, d'où il devrait être.

« John… »

Le prénom de John est une plainte qui lui déchire le cœur. Ses mains retrouvent le chemin de ses boucles sur lesquelles il tire avec force. Bien qu'elles ne se stoppent pas pour autant, les voix ne l'atteignent plus. Ne reste qu'un perpétuel bourdonnement qui encombre son cerveau. À nouveau, il sait qu'une longue discussion a lieu dans la même pièce où il se trouve, mais il n'en saisit pas une seule bribe. Complètement déconnecté, il se laisse bercer par la mélodie que forment les différentes intonations. Car leurs paroles ne sont plus que cela : des sons qui ne veulent absolument rien dire.

« Qui est John ?

— C'est le colocataire qu'il s'est inventé, il y a quatre ans de cela. Et c'est notre plus gros problème. Avant l'apparition de 'John', William commençait à montrer des signes encourageants. Il m'a, par exemple, inclus dans son univers, sous deux formes différentes : une sergente de la police, qu'il appelle Sally, et un médecin légiste auquel il a donné mon nom, Anderson. Bien qu'il semble leur vouer une profonde aversion, nous y avons décelé le signe qu'il commençait à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Puis il a créé 'John'…

— Et son état a empiré ?

— Pas dans un premier temps. Auparavant, le 'Sherlock' de son monde imaginaire était un personnage froid, asocial, qui se qualifiait lui-même de sociopathe, et, de ce fait, qui était extrêmement seul. Mais il a réécrit toute l'histoire autour de 'John' afin de satisfaire son besoin d'amitié et de lien affectif. C'est grâce à l'arrivée de ce protagoniste que nous avons pu mieux comprendre le délire de William. Il ne communiquait avec nous que pour nous parler de lui et des enquêtes qu'ils menaient en commun. Mais paradoxalement, nous y avons vu là un grand danger. Plus il s'attachait à 'John', plus il s'enfonçait dans sa paranoïa et moins nous avions de chances de le faire revenir parmi nous. Nous avons donc essayé de faire disparaître 'John' à coup de traitements lourds et de manipulation psychologique. Mais nous avons fait là notre plus grosse erreur. Avec les terribles conséquences que nous connaissons tous.

— Vous voulez parler de sa tentative de suicide ? William a voulu se supprimer à cause d'un homme qui n'existe même pas ?

— C'est plus compliqué que cela, Monsieur Holmes. Il semblerait que 'John' soit devenu la raison de vivre de son personnage, de 'Sherlock'. À l'époque, nous n'avions pas encore compris la profondeur de son attachement pour cette hallucination. Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours car nous lui avons forcé la main trop brutalement. Nous avions peur de le perdre irrémédiablement et avons agi dans la précipitation. Nous étions certains que 'John' était un obstacle à sa guérison et avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour l'éliminer de son délire. Mais finalement le traitement s'est avéré inadapté et, dans notre empressement, nous n'avons pas pris en compte ses sentiments – du fait de leur caractère fictif. William n'a pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à 'John' et s'est tranché les veines.

— Je ne comprends pas. Will n'est pas homosexuel…

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'était, ni que 'Sherlock' l'est. Nous ne savons pas quelle est l'exacte nature de ses sentiments pour ce 'John', ni si l'amour qu'il lui porte est d'ordre purement affectif où s'il présente un caractère plus romantique. La seule certitude que nous avons, c'est qu'il partage un lien particulier avec ce mirage, avec ce… 'meilleur ami'. Le dédoublement de personnalité de William est extrêmement complexe, et aujourd'hui encore nous ne possédons pas toutes les réponses. Toujours est-il que suite à l'échec de sa tentative de suicide, William est entré dans un état catatonique qui a duré deux longues années. Deux années durant lesquelles il ne répondait pratiquement plus aux stimuli. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il en a émergé, grâce à un long travail de persuasion mené par nos équipes, combiné aux effets d'un nouveau neuroleptique récemment mis sur le marché et qui agit de manière plus efficace sur les symptômes dits négatifs de sa maladie.

— C'est le traitement dont vous nous parliez, celui qui pourrait le mener à une guérison complète ?

— Oui, il y réagit très favorablement. Ces derniers temps, William a fait d'énormes progrès. Mes collègues et moi-même partageons le même avis : il revient à lui peu à peu et se sépare progressivement de sa réalité alternative. Il a ainsi réintégré des personnes du monde réel dans son illusion, et ce, sous leur vraie identité. Vous en faites partie. Pour la première fois depuis son internement, il vous a inclus dans ses histoires. Ainsi que Redbeard. Même si dans son phantasme, il n'est que le souvenir du chien qui l'accompagnait alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

— Mais c'est impossible. Redbeard est avec nous depuis douze ans à peine, et Will lui-même fêtait alors son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Même s'il commençait à montrer des symptômes inquiétant de sa maladie, il n'avait rien d'un enfant.

— Comprenez bien que William façonne son monde comme il l'entend. Rien n'est impossible là-bas. Il a absolument réinventé toute son existence. Dans cette existence, Redbeard était son compagnon d'enfance. Et comme il garde une certaine rationnalisé et qu'aujourd'hui, il se perçoit bien tel qu'il est, c'est-à-dire comme un homme de trente-six ans, il l'a logiquement fait mourir durant sa préadolescence.

— C'est pour cela que vous nous avez demandé d'emmener Redbeard avec nous ?

— Exactement. Je voulais confronter William à la réalité, en douceur, qu'il se rende compte des failles de son univers.

— Pensez-vous que ça ait marché Docteur ?

— Indéniablement Madame Holmes. Vous l'avez vu de vos yeux vu. Tout à l'heure, William était étonnamment lucide. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été durant ces dernières années. Ce n'est bien sûr pas suffisant, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il commence à se détacher de son monde. Les antipsychotiques et notre travail sur le personnage 'John' ont porté leurs fruits. Grâce à nos efforts, 'John' ne partage plus l'appartement qu'ils occupaient ensemble par le passé, il a déménagé, s'est marié et va même être père de famille. C'est le résultat de longues heures de travail, une façon indolore d'éloigner 'John' de William que nous avons pu implanter dans son subconscient à force de persévérance. Cependant, il lutte constamment, et arrive sans cesse à le ramener vers lui en inventant de nouvelles histoires plus farfelues les unes des autres. Il a presque réussi à faire en sorte que John se sépare de l'épouse que nous lui avons créée de toutes pièces, en la faisant passer pour une meurtrière au sombre passé d'agent de la CIA… Fort heureusement, nous avons réparé les dégâts, in extremis. Et plus le temps passe, plus notre méthode est efficace. La plus belle preuve est qu'il se souvient maintenant de sa véritable identité. Il a fait de 'William' son deuxième prénom, il y a pratiquement un mois de cela. Je vous le dis, Monsieur et Madame Holmes, nous y sommes presque.

— Dieu soit loué…

— Cependant, nous devons rester extrêmement prudents. Je crains que ce ne soit notre dernière chance. Si vous arrivons à le persuader de lâcher prise, de ne plus s'accrocher à John, nous gagnerons. Si nous échouons… Il sera perdu. Définitivement. »

.

* * *

.

 _Le silence._

 _Là-bas il aurait tout donné pour le silence. Ici, il n'en veut pas._

 _Où est John ? Il a besoin d'entendre sa voix._

 _Des bruits de pas. Pas ceux de John. Démarche flegmatique. La chaise est tirée, soulevée, sans un bruit. Bonnes manières. Le frottement d'une paume qui lisse les plis d'un pantalon soyeux, coûteux. Le son mat d'un objet circulaire qui tape contre le sol. L'effluve d'une Eau de Cologne hors de prix._

 _Mycroft._

 _« Le bon Docteur Watson est parti prendre des nouvelles de son épouse. Mais sois sans crainte, il reviendra sous peu. C'est étrange… Il a plus de mal à quitter ton chevet que celui de la femme qui porte sa progéniture, et qui devrait d'ailleurs en être délivrée d'ici les prochaines heures. L'être humain est vraiment une énigme bien singulière… Mais qu'importe, je suis venu prendre le relais, brother mine. Que fais-tu Sherlock ? Il est temps, les vacances sont finies. Debout ! »_

 _Mycroft. Je n'y arrive pas !_

 _Mycroft !_

.

* * *

.

« Mycroft ! »

Sherlock est installé sur son lit, jambes repliées sous ses cuisses, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il les serre avec force, au point que ses phalanges sont aussi pâles que les draps impersonnels sur lesquels il repose. Sa mère est assise à ses côtés, sur le matelas. Son père, plus en retrait, patiente sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit et les couve d'un regard déterminé.

« Tu n'as pas de frère William.

— Mais… Mycroft ?

— Non, mon chéri. Dis-le. Dis-le à haute voix. Ça t'aidera à l'admettre.

— Je…Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas de frère. »

Sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse et approuve silencieusement.

« Oui, dans un sens c'est vrai puisque… Il… Il ne m'a pas vu grandir. À cause de la différence d'âge il… n'était jamais là. »

Le tendre sourire s'estompe fatalement du visage de sa mère. Elle lance un regard découragé à son père qui hoche la tête d'un geste sec et s'exprime à son tour.

« C'est dans ton esprit mon garçon. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours.

— Tu es notre fils adoré, Will. Notre seul et unique enfant. Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué, chéri. Tu vas enfin rentrer. Papa et maman vont te ramener à la maison et vont prendre bien soin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle tend la main et lui caresse la joue avec amour, s'attardant sur ses pommettes. Sa main est douce. Et chaude. C'est agréable. Agréable de se sentir aimé.

.

* * *

.

 _Il a froid. Il est seul. Il n'y a personne assis à côté de lui._

 _John n'est pas là. Pas là pour lui parler, pour lui tenir la main, pour la porter à son visage, pour le sauver par la chaleur et la constance de son amitié._

 _John n'est pas là._

 _Il est avec Mary. Logique. Mary est importante. Le lien entre mari et femme. Le bébé. Amour paternel. Plus important que tout le reste. Plus important que Sherlock._

 _Il n'est pas le seul et l'unique pour John._

 _Ça fait mal._

 _Ça. Fait. Mal._

.

* * *

.

Sur son lit, Sherlock a ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et agrippe nerveusement ses avant-bras. La psychiatre et ses parents sont debout, face à lui, et ils n'ont d'yeux que pour lui, n'écoutent que lui, ne se soucient que de lui. Redbeard est allongé contre ses pieds, la truffe entre ses pattes, les paupières à demi closes. En entendant sa voix, il s'assied, pose sa gueule sur ses genoux avant de lui lécher brièvement le visage en gémissant. Sherlock se penche et plonge ses mains dans les poils épais et bouclés.

« William ? »

Il se redresse, déglutit avec peine, puis s'adresse à la psychiatre, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Que faut-il que je fasse, Docteur ? »

.

* * *

.

 _L'électrocardiogramme s'emballe._

 _Bip bip bip._

 _Non. C'est mauvais. Ralentis._

 _Bip bip… bip._

 _Ralentis._

 _Bip… bip… bip…_

 _Ralentis…_

.

* * *

.

Sherlock regarde sa mère et malgré tous ses efforts, ne peut empêcher sa voix de trembler quand les mots fatidiques franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je vous en prie. Aidez-moi. Je veux… je veux rentrer à la maison, avec Redbeard, papa et toi. »

Elle lui sourit, son père aussi.

« Oui je sais, Will. Mais il faut d'abord te rétablir. »

Sherlock se tourne vers la psychiatre, suppliant.

« Ça ne va pas être facile. Nous devons procéder étape par étape. Il faut d'abord libérer votre esprit de tout ce qui consolide vos hallucinations. Vous comprenez ? Il y a certaines choses dans votre monde auxquelles vous tenez beaucoup. C'est ce qui rend votre délire aussi attractif, mais c'est aussi ce qui vous empêche d'en sortir. Il faut donc vous en séparer.

— M'en… séparer ?

— Oui. Je parle de ce à quoi vous tenez le plus dans votre univers, de ce qui vous empêche de revenir dans le monde qui est le nôtre.

— John…

— Exactement. 'John'. »

Déboussolé, Sherlock s'accroche plus fort encore à la fourrure de Redbeard qui lui donne un petit coup de tête et lui léchouille le menton. La psychiatre est sûre d'elle, il le devine dans son intonation, dans sa posture et dans sa gestuelle : timbre confiant, dos droit, mains jointes, sourire encourageant.

« Mais… C'est mon… Il est… John est mon ami. »

Il aurait aimé ne pas geindre cette phrase. Il aurait aimé que sa mère ne le regarde pas avec tant de pitié.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton ami, mon chéri. Il n'est qu'une création de ton esprit qui t'empêche de guérir.

— Vous devez absolument vous convaincre de cela William. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Laissez-le. Laissez 'John' partir. C'est le seul moyen. »

Les yeux dans le vague, sa main caressant inconsciemment Redbeard, _William_ acquiesce sans un mot.

.

* * *

.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

— _Calmez-vous, Monsieur Watson._

— _Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? Je m'absente quoi, cinq heures ? Cinq minuscules petites heures, et quand je reviens, je retrouve Sherlock au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Ses constantes étaient parfaites quand je l'ai quitté. Vous m'entendez ? Parfaites ! Et vous me demandez de me calmer ? Allez-vous faire foutre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Que lui avez-vous donné, bon sang ?!_

— _Ne criez pas, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un hôpital. Et parlez-moi autrement je vous prie._

— _Je SAIS que nous sommes dans un putain d'hôpital !_

— _Monsieur Watson, si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton, que vous ne modérez pas vos propos et que vous ne vous calmez pas, et ce immédiatement, je serai contraint de vous faire sortir d'ici. J'annulerai l'autorisation qui vous permet de venir en dehors des heures de visite et je vous interdirai purement et simplement l'accès à la chambre de Monsieur Holmes. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

— _Je… Oui. Oui, bien sûr, très clair. Pardonnez-moi, je… C'est juste que… Merde, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

— _Nous n'en savons rien. Son rythme cardiaque s'est emballé avant de brusquement ralentir. Il semble qu'il soit en train de lutter._

— _Lutter ? Mais lutter contre quoi ?_

— _Contre la vie, Monsieur Watson, contre la vie… »_

.

* * *

.

La psychiatre, sa mère et son père sont tous les trois à sa hauteur, accroupis au bord du lit. Redbeard n'est plus contre lui mais il aperçoit une large tache rousse allongée à même le sol, qui inspire et expire paisiblement.

Sa propre respiration est chaotique et il tente de la calquer sur celle, paisible, de son seul véritable ami. La doctoresse enserre son épaule d'une main compatissante – sécurisante.

« Tout va bien, William. Ne stressez pas, détendez-vous.

— Calme-toi, mon chéri. Nous sommes là, calme toi.

— Continuez de lutter, vous vous en sortez très bien. Prenez tout votre temps. Rien de presse. »

William acquiesce, une fois encore, et ferme les yeux.

.

* * *

.

 _« Ne… Ne fais pas ça. Pas encore, pas une deuxième fois. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Alors arrête. Arrête. Pour moi Sherlock. Pour moi… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. »_

 _La main de John. Chaude. Dans la sienne._

.

* * *

.

« Will ? »

Il ouvre les yeux. Sa mère le dévisage d'un air inquiet. Ils sont seuls tous les deux. La psychiatre n'est plus là. Ni son père.

Ni Redbeard.

Subitement affolé, il s'extirpe du lit aux sangles de cuir et se réfugie dans un coin de sa chambre, coincé entre deux murs beiges où il se tape la tête en rythme, et sans douceur.

Sa mère se précipite vers lui, mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Mais sans jamais le toucher.

« Tout va bien, chéri. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas réel. Tout cela n'est que dans ton esprit, tu te rappelles ? Essaye simplement de rester concentré. Je suis là, mon chéri. »

Ses jambes le lâchent. La bouche sèche, le corps couvert d'une sueur froide, il gémit alors que son cœur tambourine follement à ses oreilles. Il se laisse glisser lentement contre le mur, tremblant et haletant.

.

* * *

.

 _« Tu m'as fait une promesse Sherlock, tu te rappelles ? Tu as promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Hum ? « John, Mary, quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'il arrive, désormais, je jure de toujours être là, toujours, pour vous trois ». Ce sont tes mots Sherlock. Tes mots. Et je sais qui tu es, à cent pour cent, ne l'oublie pas. Oh, tu es bien des choses… Mais tu n'es pas – et ne seras jamais – un menteur. Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça. Alors je te le demande, une dernière fois : Sherlock, ne me laisse PAS tomber. Tu. As. Promis. »_

.

* * *

.

« John… J'ai promis, j'ai promis ! »

Les yeux hagards et exorbités, il fixe un point devant lui sans le voir tandis que sa tête rebondit durement contre les murs qui l'enserrent et l'étouffent.

— Will ! Will, bats-toi mon chéri, tu es trop près d'y arriver pour renoncer. Tu peux surmonter ça. Tu peux le faire. Laisse-le. Laisse-le partir. Je sais que tu as peur, je sais que tu ne veux pas être seul, mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu es entouré des gens qui t'aiment. »

Il stoppe ses mouvements de tête frénétiques, prend une grande inspiration et enfin, expire bruyamment.

« Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Nous croyons en toi. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de croire en toi. »

Il ne réagit pas. Sa mère lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

« Ne t'égare pas ! »

À ses mots, il _voit_ à nouveau. Il cligne des paupières, ancre son regard dans celui de sa mère, la contemple longuement, inexpressif, puis, son visage s'éclaire.

« Tu as raison…. Oui… C'est évident. Je ne dois pas m'égarer.

— C'est ça, mon chéri. C'est ça. Écoute ton cœur. »

Elle lui offre un beau sourire, le soulagement déridant les plis de son front, la joie faisant pétiller ses yeux. Il lui sourit aussi, reconnaissant.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. Dis… dis au revoir à Redbeard pour moi, tu veux bien ? »

Le coin des lèvres de sa mère s'affaisse, le bonheur disparaît, laissant place nette à une expression horrifiée.

« Will ? »

Il penche sa tête en arrière et la laisse retomber contre le mur dans son dos.

« William ! »

Ses lèvres frémissent. Il ne s'appelle pas William.

Son nom est Sherlock Holmes.

Il est le cerveau, et comme toujours, John Watson, le cœur, l'empêchera de s'égarer.

.

* * *

.

 _Lorsqu'il rouvre lentement les paupières, il craint un instant d'être ébloui par la lumière artificielle de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais il n'en est rien : la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls les rayons de la lune lui permettent de distinguer la forme endormie de John, à moitié affalée sur l'inconfortable matelas._

 _Un_ _bras replié sous lui, le visage caché dans son coude_ _,_ _sa_ _respiration est régulière et profonde. Dans son sommeil, il a tendu sa main libre vers Sherlock. Elle repose innocemment sur le haut de sa cuisse, les doigts crispés autour d'une poignée de draps blancs_ _et froissés._

 _Sherlock pose sa main sur la sienne et murmure :_

 _« Je t'ai entendu. »_

.

* * *

.

Le Docteur en psychiatrie Sally Anderson examine son patient. L'homme, grand, mince, brun et aux boucles fatiguées, est ramassé sur lui-même, assis par terre, dans un coin de la chambre. Sa tête repose mollement contre le mur défraîchi, le regard fixe.

La psychiatre allume sa lampe de poche et dirige le faisceau lumineux vers les yeux clairs. Le brun ne se débat pas, ne cligne pas des paupières et ne cherche pas non plus à se cacher de la lumière intrusive en rejetant la tête en arrière. Pire encore, il ne présente aucun réflexe photomoteur : ses pupilles ne répondent plus.

La doctoresse éteint sa lampe, ferme les yeux un instant et prend une faible inspiration avant de se relever pour s'adresser aux parents de son patient qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, morts d'angoisse, dans un silence absolu.

« Je suis désolée... Il n'a plus aucune réaction. Nous l'avons perdu. »

Madame Holmes éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son mari, et en réponse, le vieux setter irlandais pointe son museau vers le ciel et pleure son maître en une longue et déchirante plainte qui résonne lugubrement dans la pièce nue aux murs beiges.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Pour les fans de Buffy, vous avez pu constater mes hommages trèèèèès appuyés, avec les pans entiers de dialogues et de passages que j'ai empruntés au magnifique épisode _À la dérive_ :) Avez-vous aimé cette adaptation ?

Pour les autres… Selon vous, Sherlock est-il en fait William, jeune homme souffrant de schizophrénie, enfermé depuis dix ans dans un asile psychiatrique? Ou bien hallucine-t-il, plongé dans le coma et emprisonné dans son palais mental? Ais-je fais un faux UA ? (ça change des faux JohnLock non ? hahaha je me marre toute seule, ne me détestez pas!)

Et pardon pour le John pleurnichard, je sais qu'il est OOC mais je voulais l'écrire ainsi :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Oh et pour la petite anecdote, il existe vraiment une « Sally Anderson » qui travaille en tant de psychothérapeute au Nightingale Hospital XD

 **Remerciements :**

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les reviews que vous m'offrez. Je vous aime, vraiment, vous me motivez tellement, vous me rendez heureuse et me donnez envie d'écrire, encore et encore. Merci, merci à vous tous et toutes, vous êtes mes rayons de soleil.

Alors MERCI d'illuminer mes journées :

Atsamy, The Bloody Sentimental Queen, odea nigthingale, adalas, Saku-chan06, SomeCoolName, Agathe98, Nalou, Hatter's-Daughter, Lafinada Scott, Satan-sensei, Mellya, iloveyou (I love you toooooo j'aurais tellement aimé te répondre en MP ! ), Gargouilles et Citwhoille, vous m'avez éblouie avec vos reviews sur l'ultime chapitre de « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie » ! Même si cette fic a eu un peu moins de retour que mes OS, je suis très fière d'avoir su captiver votre attention tout au long de ces 6 chapitres. Merci d'avoir commenté la fin de cette histoire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi *love*

Plein de bisous également à Mana2702, Caliste, mayaholmes, SuperWhoLockAddict et Ai Tsubasa pour leurs adorables petits mots sur « La Poussière en Dit Long » à Danse et Quatre saisons et shinobu24 pour avoir plongé tête la première dans la folie de Molly dans « I've Got Plans » à Guest (raaaah quiii est tuuu ?) pour avoir aimé « Aphasie » à Sanashiya et Adalas pour leurs magnifiques reviews sur « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », à Lily-pika33 pour avoir surmonté la terrible frustration de « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » et enfin à Adalas qui m'a fait l'immense honneur/bonheur de commenter ma toute première fic qui date de plus d'un an: «Six Pieds Sous Terre».

Et pour terminer les remerciements, j'embrasse également trèèèès fort toutes les personnes qui continuent de me rajouter en favorite author et en follow ou qui favorisent mes histoires. J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir *coeur*

Un dernier petit mot (et après promis je me tais XD) pour vous encourager à participer ou à soutenir les participants du Challenge « Univers Alternatif » du **Collectif NONAME** pour lequel j'ai écrit cet OS. N'hésitez pas à consulter le profil du Collectif (cf mon profil ou mes favorites authors) pour en savoir plus et pour suivre les prochaines sorties :-)

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
